Regret
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Yaya kembali teringat akan kejadian tiga tahun lalu, disaat sahabatnya masih berdiri disamping nya dan membela nya dari gadis-gadis jahat yang ia sebut 'sampah masyarakat'. Warning Inside! Author New! First Angst fic, Mind to RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regret Milik Hanazawa Yuki**

 **BoboiBoy punya Animonsta studio dan lain-lain (?)**

 **Warning! OOC,** **gaje, ide mainstream, HumFem!Ochobot, alur kecepatan, dan segunung(?) kesalahan lain**

 **Yo minna-san, Yuki disini! Ini adalah fic pengganti HoB**

 **Untuk Garnet, makasih atas kritik dan saran mu, tenang kok, saya gak masalah dengan kata-kata menyakitkan ^^**

 **Udah kebal soalnya, di sekolah saya sering dapet kata yang lebih menyakitkan**

 **Yosh, silahkan di nikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berhijab merah jambu tampak berjalan melewati sebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu terdiam dibawah naungan pohon yang melindungi nya dari sinar matahari yang terik.

"Maaf kan aku...,"gumam gadis itu pelan. Ingatan nya kembali melayang saat Ying, sahabat seperjuangan nya -atau sebut saja, orang yang satu-satu nya ingin menjadi sahabatnya masih disini. Disamping nya. Dan mendukung nya, membela nya-

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _"YAYAAAAAA!"seru seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan semangat. Yang punya nama menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sahabat nya, Ying, berlari kearahnya._

 _"Ada apa Ying? Terlihat begitu semangat sekali kamu pagi ini"ucap Yaya sembari terkekeh pelan. Ying mengulas senyum, "Tau tidak?! BOBOIBOY MENEMBAK KU KEMARIN! KYAAAAA! Aku seneng banget!"seru Ying sembari memeluk Yaya erat._

 _"Selamat ya, semoga kamu langgeng sama Boboiboy kalau gitu"ucap Yaya sembari membalas pelukan sahabat tiongkok nya._

 _"Cih, segitu saja bangga"ucap seorang gadis sombong berambut coklat. "Hei, Suzy! Bisa gak sih, kau tidak menghancurkan kebahagian orang lain?!"ucap Ying setelah melepas pelukan persahabatan nya._

 _"Kau aja yang terlalu berlebihan, memang nya kau pikir Boboiboy menembak mu karna dia menyukaimu? SALAH BESAR!"seru Suzy di depan Ying._

 _"Grr, Awas kau!"seru Ying kesal, saat Ying hendak memukul muka sombong Suzy, Yaya menahan nya. "Sudahlah Ying, mungkin dia iri"ucap Yaya, menenangkan sahabat nya yang memang gampang sekali tersulut emosi._

 _"Kau juga, Yaya"ucap Suzy sombong. "Jangan mentang-mentang kamu ketua OSIS dan ketua kelas, kamu bisa seenaknya!"ucap Suzy lagi._

 _Yaya menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf Suzy, tapi tugas ku sebagai ketua disini adalah untuk menjaga kebersamaan, bukan untuk seenaknya"balas Yaya sengit._

 _"KAU ITU SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMISAHKAN KU DARI AMY!"seru Suzy marah. "KAU PIKIR YAYA TIDAK PUNYA ALASAN MEMISAHKAN MU DARI AMY?!"seru Ying balik._

 _"KAU ITU TUKANG NGERUMPI! SADAR DONG, KALAU KAMU SAMA AMY DEKAT ITU MENGANGGU KONSENTRASI ORANG LAIN!"seru Ying lagi. "MEMANG NYA OTAK MU ADA DIMANA HAH?! DI DENGKUL?!"ejek Ying licik._

 _Yaya terdiam melihat Ying yang memarahi Suzy. "Cih! Dasar gadis tidak berguna! Lebih baik kalian mati saja!"pekik Suzy kesal._

 _Plak!_

 _"KAU YANG LEBIH BAIK MATI! ENYAHLAH SAMPAH DUNIA!"seru Ying setelah menampar Suzy. Suzy menyentuh pipinya, rasa sakit dari tamparan Ying menjalar keseluruh pipi nya._

 _"Awas saja kau!"ancam Suzy. Gadis itu pergi dengan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya._

 _"Cih, dasar sampah masyarakat"ucap Ying kesal. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Yaya?"tanya Ying khawatir. Yaya mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak perlu khawatir, mulutnya memang tajam kok"ucap Yaya lirih._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

Yaya menatap langit biru yang menjadi atapnya. "Ying..."gumam gadis itu pelan.

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _"YAYAAAAAAAAAA!"teriak Ying semangat, mencari keberadaan sahabat merah muda nya. "Yaya?"tanya Ying heran. Biasanya gadis itu ada di perpustakaan sekolah, tapi yang dia temukan hanya Ochobot, gadis pirang asal America yang sedang membaca buku._

 _"Oh, halo Ying"sapa Ochobot ramah. "Ah, Halo"balas Ying kikuk. Gadis tionghoa itu benar-benar tidak menemukan Yaya di perpustakaan._

 _"Ah iya, Ochobot! Apa kau melihat-"_

 _"-Yaya? Oh, tadi dia baru saja pergi bersama sekumpulan gadis"potong Ochobot. Iris Sapphire milik gadis berkacamata bulat itu terbelalak. "APA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENAHAN NYA SAJA DISINI?!"teriak Ying -kaget._

 _Ochobot menggaruk tengkuknya, "well aku tidak tahu apapun"ucapnya enteng. "Kemana mereka pergi?"tanya Ying khawatir._

 _"Kurasa taman, tapi-"_

 _"-kalau begitu, ayo kesana!"potong Ying sembari menarik tangan Ochobot._

 _"E-eh, hey! Tunggu-"_

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an! Ini serius!"seru Ying tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis pirang itu._

 _Ochobot menghela nafas, se-serius itu kah? pikirnya heran._

 _Setiba mereka berdua di trotoar, mereka dapat melihat Yaya dengan jelas yang ditarik paksa oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat dan pirang._

 _Yaya ada di sebelah kanan jalan raya, -tempat yang disebut sebagai 'taman'._

 _Sedangkan Ying, berada di sebelah kiri jalan raya, trotoar._

 _Ditengah mereka, ada jalan raya yang terbentang luas._

 _"YAYAAAAAAA!"teriak Ying keras. Gadis berhijab merah jambu itu menolehkan kepalanya._

 _"Yi..ng?"gumam gadis itu lirih. "YAYA! APA YANG DILAKUKAN SAMPAH MASYARAKAT ITU KEPADA MU?!"pekik Ying emosi._

 _Yaya tersenyum lemah, "ti-dak kok, Ying... Mereka, ti-dak me-la-ku... Kan sesuatu yang bu-ruk"ucap Yaya terbata-bata._

 _Mendengar ucapan Yaya, Ying makin emosi. "HOI, SAMPAH MASYARAKAT! LEPASKAN YAYA!"seru Ying emosi._

 _Suzy menyeringai, "kalau aku tidak mau?"tantang gadis berambut coklat itu arogan. Mendengar nada arogan yang dikeluarkan gadis berambut coklat itu membuat Ying makan marah._

 _"Yi- Ying! Tenang du-"_

 _"TENANG KATAMU?! TENANG SAAT MELIHAT SAHABAT SATU-SATU NYA YANG KAU MILIKI DI TINDAS OLEH SAMPAH MASYARAKAT?!"tanya Ying emosi._

 _"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT SAHABATKU MEMBUTUHKAN KU BODOH?!"teriak Ying lagi._

 _Ochobot terdiam, gadis pirang itu memang tahu bagaimana rasanya saat sahabatmu ada dalam kesulitan, dan seorang yang tidak kau kenal jelas mencoba menenangkan mu._

 _Ochobot juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ying. Meracau tidak jelas, dan membentak orang yang menenangkan mu._

 _"Hoo~ Ying marah ya~? Bagaimana kalau, begini?"tanya Suzy sembari memerintahkan Amy untuk menarik jilbab yang dipakai Yaya._

 _Yaya berusaha menghindari gadis berbando biru itu, "tidak, tolong! Tolong jangan lepas jilbab ku! Aku mohon!"seru Yaya lemah._

 _Amy menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"seru Amy, langsung saja gadis pirang itu melucuti jilbab merah muda Yaya dan menampilkan rambut coklat sebahu nya._

 _Yaya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya. "Hiks.. Hiks.."isak gadis itu pelan. Gadis itu merasa berdosa sekali dengan dilepasnya jilbab yang sentiasa menutupi rambutnya._

 _"Hahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Suzy dan Amy membahana. Kedua gadis laknat itu terus menarik-narik rambut Yaya yang menyebabkan si empunya rambut makin terisak._

 _Ying, yang tingkat amarahnya sudah diambang atas, langsung berlari menerjang kedua gadis laknat itu._

 _Tanpa dia sadari, gadis beriris Sapphire itu memasuki jalan raya yang sedang sepi kendaraan._

 _Namun, dia tidak sadar kalau ada truk melaju dengan cepat kearahnya._

 _"YING! DI BELAKANGMU-"_

 _CKIIT! BRAK!_

 _Air mata Yaya turun dengan deras, kini di jalan raya yang berwarna biru dongker oleh aspal, dinodai oleh warna merah pekat yang berasal dari sahabatnya._

 _"YING!" Seorang gadis pirang menghampiri tubuh mengenaskan Ying yang tertabrak truk tersebut._

 _Yaya ikut berlari ke arah tubuh Ying berlumuran darah._

 _Ying menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum. Dalam keadaan yang sekarat saja, ia masih bisa tersenyum untuk sahabatnya._

 _"Ya...ya,"gumam Ying patah-patah. Yaya berhenti berlari dan berlutut di depan tubuh Ying yang dipanhku oleh Ochobot._

 _"Ying.. Maafkan aku!"seru Yaya sembari menggenggam erat tangan Ying yang mulai dingin._

 _Ying menggeleng patah-patah dan tersenyum tipis._

 _"Ti..dak...apa...apa..Ya..ya...,"ucap Ying patah-patah. "Wa...waktuku memang sudah habis... Tolong, jangan menangisi orang lemah sepertiku ini,"ucap Ying pelan._

 _Yaya menggeleng dan menggengam erat tangan Ying._

 _"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK LEMAH! AKU SAJA YANG BODOH KARNA MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI!"seru Yaya dengan air mata yang memburamkan pandangan nya._

 _Gadis pirang yang memangku Ying terdiam, "Ying...,"gumam gadis itu pelan. Ying mendongak pelan dan melihat wajah gadis Amerika itu yang dipenuhi raut bersalah dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Ochobot...,"gumam Ying pelan. Ying menghapus jejak air mata Ochobot dan tersenyum pelan. "Ini pertama kali nya kita berbicara kan? Aku senang sekali..,"ucap Ying pelan._

 _"Bo-bodoh... Kenapa kau membuatku makin merasa bersalah?!"tanya Ochobot dengan air mata yang makin jatuh._

 _Ying menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh geli. "Ini bukan salahmu, uhuk! Uhuk!"ucap Ying dengan batuk darah._

 _Yaya yang melihatnya semakin kaget, dan berusaha mengambil handphone nya. Saat hendak berdiri, tangan nya digenggam erat oleh Ying, mengkode untuk mengatakan 'jangan pergi'._

 _"Ta-tapi Ying! Keadaanmu-"_

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sudah lah- uhuk! Tidak usah khawatirrr uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk Ying semakin parah. Ochobot bahkan makin menangis dan memeluk tubuh Ying dengan erat._

 _"Yaya, uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku ingin memberikan -uhuk! Sesuatu untukmu,"ucap Ying terbatuk. "Ambilah tas ku kemari, aku akan memberi -uhuk! Uhuk! Hadiahnya padamuhuk!"ucap Ying lagi._

 _Yaya mengangguk dan segera mengambil tas Ying lalu memberikan nya pada si empunya._

 _Perlahan, Ying membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dihias sebagus mungkin dengan suatu kertas kecil yang diselipkan di kotak itu._

 _'From Your best friend' itulah tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut._

 _"Nanti kau buka ya, uhuk! Uhuk! Untuk sekarang, aku akan pergi.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Kau lihat bukan? Waktu ku hampir habis.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"ucap Ying dengan batukan nya yang semakin lama semakin parah._

 _"Selamat tidur Yaya, Ochobot... Selamat hari persahabatan kita yang ke3 Yaya,"ucap Ying sebelum menutup kedua matanya selamanya._

 _Yaya menangis mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perasahabatan nya yang ketiga?! Ya ampun, Yaya bahkan belum membeli apapun untuk Ying._

 _Yaya memeluk tangan dingin milik Ying dan membalas ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan gadis tionghoa tersebut sebelum menutup kedua matanya,_

 _"Selamat tidur, Ying,"_

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

"Ini sudah... Tiga tahun sejak meninggalnya kamu, Ying,"ucap Yaya pelan. "Aku sangat rindu sekali padamu, oh iya, kau tahu tidak? Ochobot dan aku sekarang sudah bersahabat!"ucap Yaya antusias.

"Kau ingat tidak, bungkusan yang kau beri padaku tiga tahun yang lalu? Aku belum membukanya lho!"ucap Yaya sembari menatap langit biru muda yang menjadi atapnya.

"Aku... Aku sangat merindukan mu, sangat sangat merindukan mu! Aku bahkan merasa setengah nyawa ku hilang dari ragaku,"ucap Yaya terisak pelan.

"Coba saja saat itu aku tidak mengikuti Suzy, coba saja saat itu kau tidak mengejarku, coba saja saat itu aku langsung bertindak, coba saja saat itu-"

 _"Ssh, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Yaya,"_ seutas suara bergema di telinga Yaya.

Suara yang sangat dia kenal. Suara yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

 _Suara milik Ying._

Yaya perlahan menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat siluet seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek, berkacamata bulat yang sedang tersenyum pada nya.

"Ying...? Tapi... Ba-bagaimana bi-" Siluet Ying mendekat dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Yaya.

Siluet gadis kecil itu tersenyum, _"Aku mendengar semua yang kamu omongkan,"_ ucap 'Ying' sembari terkekeh pelan.

 _"Apa kamu benar-benar belum membukanya?"_ Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban dari Yaya untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh 'Ying'.

'Ying' tersenyum pahit, _"kenapa belum kamu buka? Apa kamu tidak suka?"_ tanya 'Ying' khawatir. "Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku hanya-"

 _"Aku tahu, sudahlah...,"_ ucap 'Ying' pelan. 'Ying' kembali tersenyum manis, _"Buka lah sekarang!"_ ucap 'Ying' bahagia.

Yaya terlonjak mendengarnya namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah tersebut dari tasnya.

Yaya membuka tali yang mengikat kotak tersebut dan merobek kertas kado yang membungkus kotak.

'Ying' menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, _"apakah Yaya menyukai nya?"_ gumam siluet gadis itu.

Yaya membuka penutup atas kotak dan menarik keluar selembar kertas bertuliskan 'for Yaya'.

"Engg?"gumam Yaya heran. Yaya membaca surat tersebut yang berisi,

 _Dear Yaya,_

 _Selamat hari persahabatan kita yang ketiga! Aku senang sekali dapat menulis surat ini untukmu!_

 _Apa kamu sudah melihat kadonya? Kamu suka tidak? Aku harap suka, soalnya kamu tahu? Aku mencari barang itu sampai berkeliling kota lho!_

 _Dan, maafkan aku ya kalau aku punya salah! Yah, aku juga manusia kan jadi punya salah_

 _Harapan ku pada hari bahagia ini adalah, semoga kita bersama! Selamanya!_

 _Engg, apa aku terdengar seperti orang yang mau meninggalkan dunia ini? Ahahahaha, enggak kok!_

 _Tapi, kalau itu terjadi, jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku ya!_

 _Perjalanan yang kamu harus tempuh masih jauh, jadi jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku!_

 _Akhir kata dariku, Selamat hari persahabatan!_

 _With love,_

 _Ying._

Yaya menahan air mata yang hendak meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa dia sangka, sahabatnya itu bahkan berkeliling kota hanya untuk mencari hadiah yang tepat untuknya.

Yaya meremas kertas tersebut dan menangis dihadapan siluet 'Ying'.

 _"A-ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?"_ tanya 'Ying' panik. Yaya berdiri, hendak memeluk siluet tersebut namun, dia malah melewati nya.

'Ying' kembali tersenyum pahit, _"maafkan aku...,"_ gumam siluet gadis itu lirih.

Yaya menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya, "tidak! Terima kasih!"seru Yaya dengan senyum tipis.

 _"Silahkan lihat dulu hadiah nya!"_ seru 'Ying' antusias. Yaya melihat ke dalam kotak tersebut dan menarik keluar blus putih.

Yaya menganga melihatnya, "sebuah blus?!"pekiknya kaget. 'Ying' terkikik mendengarnya, _"coba lihat lagi!"_ seru 'Ying' antusias.

Yaya kembali menarik keluar sepasang _flatshoes_ putih, rok panjang biru dongker, dan jilbab putih dengan bros pita hitam-putih.

Yaya sempat _jaw-dropped_ melihat apa yang dibelikan sahabatnya untuknya.

 _"Engg, muat enggak? Aku belinya ukuran yang lebih besar sedikit dariku,"_ ucap 'Ying' ragu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya ampun Ying, ini berlebihan!"seru Yaya dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Antara kaget, senang, sedih, terharu, bangga, pokoknya semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam hati gadis berhijab merah muda tersebut.

 _"Sebenarnya, aku membeli semua itu untukmu karena aku ingin kamu memakainya saat kita makan malam,"_ ucap 'Ying' pelan. Lalu, siluet itu tersenyum pahit. _"Tapi sayangnya, rencana tinggal rencana, aku bahkan meninggal sebelum aku dapat memelukmu untuk terakhir kali,"_ ucap 'Ying' kecewa.

Yaya makin terharu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, "TERIMA KASIH!"seru gadis itu dengan berlinang air mata. Perlahan, tubuh 'Ying' berubah menjadi serpihan kaca kecil.

 _"Ah, sepertinya, waktu ku sudah habis,"_ ucap siluet gadis itu tenang. "Tu-tunggu! Jangan per-"

 _"Sebelum waktu ku benar-benar habis, aku mau menyampaikan satu hal padamu,"_ ucap siluet itu lagi. "Apa?"tanya Yaya bingung.

Siluet itu tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan, _"Aku menyayangimu! Selamat tinggal!"_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan 'Ying', serpihan kaca itu menghilang terbawa angin.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, dasar bodoh!"ucap Yaya dengan senyum kecil.

"Selamat tinggal, Ying...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari~

Yuki's side:

Yuki:YEEEEEY! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! FIC FRIENDSHIP/ANGST PERTAMA SAYA! YAHOOOOOOO! /lompat/

Yaya:Saya nista banget disini :'v /nangis/

Yuki:Maaf ye, habis kalau Yaya yang mati enggak seru

Ying:TAPI KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MATI?! *dateng-dateng langsung marah*

Yuki:/tampangpolosmintaditabok/ Habis, mukanya Ying cocok buat-

Yuki di siksa abis-abisan sama Ying

Halilintar:/tampangdatar/ berminat review? Silahkan kunjungi(?) kotak dibawah cerita ini /tunjuk ke bawah/

Sincerely, Hanazawa Yuki


End file.
